Upstairs
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Continuation of Toucha Toucha Touch Me: Sirius and Hermione take it somewhere else for even more fun with just a little twist NOT INTENDED FOR A YOUNGER AUDIENCE!


Sirius bounded into the kitchen, he had to be quick because in his room was a highly delectable witch known as Hermione Granger. He had meant what he said about missing dinner but he knew both of them would be pretty hungry after their activities. He nodded to Harry and Ron who grinned meaning they knew exactly what was going on but Remus sat at the end of table with a glass of whiskey looking not very happy at all.

Sirius went into the pantry then called out, "Remus where the devil did you hide bread?"

He heard Remus sigh and the grind of the wooden chair on the stone floor. "Sirius I didn't hide it, it's – right in your hand." The wolf finished lamely as he entered the small room, "Nice trick."

"Thank you," Sirius replaced the loaf and stood in front of his friend, "What's wrong? You look like your goldfish died."

"I am frustrated at the moment," Remus said curtly.

"You left," Sirius pointed out.

"I still heard her, not something I'm bloody likely to forget either," Remus added bitterly.

"You should have stayed," Sirius shrugged and gathered some fruit.

"You think she would have taken on the both of us?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

A bulb went off in Sirius's head, "Not then but she might in a little while."

"What's the difference?" Remus asked.

Sirius wasn't sure whether he should tell his friend about his plans, there was something more distinctly fun about it being a surprise. "Don't you worry your little wolfy head, just hang in there for a bit more and come to my room when you get my message."

Remus looked like he wanted to question his best mate more but seemed to decide against it, "Fine, send your patronus to the library." Sirius nodded and Remus left.

Sirius took the fruit up to his room where Hermione was examining his walls. "Hello love."

"I was wondering where you got to," Hermione smiled over her shoulder. "You have lovely taste in art," she joked gesturing to his walls and the bikini girls.

Sirius conjured a platter and set it on his dresser with the food on it. "I brought snacks, I fully intend to work up an appetite." He playfully grabbed her and swung them onto the bed. Hermione laughs seemed to brighten the room. They landed with him on top and Sirius cupped her face, "Beautiful, just beautiful." They kissed lightly, no sense of urgency whatsoever. There was something rather freeing about all of this. "Ready for me to make good on my promises?" Sirius nipped her ear.

"Will it hurt?" Hermione's blunt question brought him up short.

"It might," Sirius looked at her, "No really, I've had some who claim it didn't and some say it did."

"Another woman would be offended that there is enough for 'some' to be on both sides," Hermione poked him.

"I'm not going to pretend love. I've had my fair share."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've had three men's fair share Sirius."

"Possibly," said Sirius rakishly. "Thankfully you're not like most women." Sirius manually closed the curtains around his bed casting a reddish light on the both of them. He tried to the quick, but by the time he turned back she had stripped off her shirt and was working on her pants. The dog chuckled quietly, "Eager are we?"

Laying back in nothing but black lace she held out her arms, "Come here" she ordered softly. Sirius crawled into her embrace, bringing their lips together once more. She rubbed her body against him, "You feel so good Sirius."

"Do I?" Sirius murmured into her neck.

"Oh yes," Hermione arched up into his touch. Sirius shed his clothes and took off her underclothes. Hermione sprang up and pushed him on his back. She nipped and kissed down his chest to his length. She licked it once and he twitched, twice and he groaned, the third time she took it into her mouth and he tangled his fingers in hair. Coming back up, "Sirius," she said breathlessly, "talk to me."

"Oh god love," Sirius groaned, keeping a hand on her head as she went down on him again. "How the fuck – OH SHIT!" She had deep-throated him, sucking on every inch of him. Sirius pulled her up, rolling so that he was on top. He felt her centre, finding her wet and thrust two fingers inside. "You like having my cock in your mouth? You're going to like somewhere else too." He spread her juices over her rosebud. Pushing in slightly, toying with the hole and sending shivers through her body. He made her lie on her side, positioning himself to push in slowly. Hermione winced a little but made herself relax and it became easier. Once he was fully seated in her, she moved once and was surprised by the strange jolt she felt, it was strange but still amazingly good.

"It's different," Hermione whispered. "But I think I like it."

Sirius chuckled, "You'll like it more when I do this." He reached between her legs to rub her clit, moving a little at the same time. Hermione gasped, the effect was mesmerizing.

She pushed back on him, "More! Harder! Oh god please Sirius."

"I never thought you'd beg," Sirius began to thrust in earnest, pinching her nipples. "You want it that much huh? You love the feel my cock in your arse?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione didn't have it in her to be prideful, especially not in this position.

Without warning his fingers found her clit again, working it furiously. Hermione gripped his arm like a lifeline as she fell headfirst over the edge. Still connected, he turned them over so her head was buried in a pillow while he was on his knees behind her. The jarring sensations of his hard movements and that full feeling made her whimper into the sheets. She wanted to return the favour so she tightened her muscles around his cock. He groaned and rewarded her with a hard smack, "Naughty girl, you learn fast." He placed two fingers either side of her clit, stroking the base rhythmically. The slower build-up stressed Hermione's nerves, her toes curled in aggravated anticipation. She grasped the sheets, flexing and tossing her head back, desperate for release. She screamed in frustration, pounding her fist against the mattress. "Shhh, easy there Kitten," Sirius soothed her while wreaking havoc on her body. Mercifully, he rubbed her clit properly and she came hard, taking him with her. They collapsed back on their sides, panting and sweaty. Sirius grabbed his wand and cleaned them up. He pulled the covers over them and sent a patronus out the door.

"Who did you message?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Did you know I wasn't the only one who heard you singing?" Sirius wrapped his arms around her, nibbling on her neck column.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Remus was with me," Sirius massaged one breast. "He's in a bad way thanks to you."

"Why?" Hermione couldn't focus with those skillful hands on her.

"That hot song on your saucy lips will do any man in, love. So I invited him to join in, think you can handle both of us Kitten?"

Hermione knew she could but would rather not discuss it just then, "I can certainly try, I'm never one to back down from a challenge. But what makes you think Remus will come?"

"Well love," Sirius said as his bedroom door opened and the curtains pulled back to reveal Remus, "you really were hot."


End file.
